


卡珊卓拉的獨白

by Masa1205



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masa1205/pseuds/Masa1205
Summary: 五年前的文，沒有機會發表，在AO3留作紀念。有人問我寫過最喜歡的角色是誰？我說：如果說是我最有共鳴的，那一定是卡珊卓拉。
Relationships: Agamemnon/Clytemnestra (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Apollo/Cassandra (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

序章

地牢裡，好暗、好冷。

慘白的月光從小小的窗裡流淌進來，而我，竟荒謬地對此感到刺眼。靜靜地，我盯著霜雪般的月光，發愣。

「……她不是一個瘋子嗎？怎麼這麼安靜啊？」「她呀，自從特洛伊滅亡後就一直是那副德性，傻了似的……」牢外衛兵的低語傳入耳裡，但我依舊不發一語。

我是特洛伊的公主，卡珊卓拉。同時，也是一名具有預言能力的亡國公主。

很諷刺吧？擁有這等能力的我竟無法帶領國家擺脫宿命。

嘴角浮起一道悲哀，我用雙臂將自己緊緊環住，心中轉過一連串的回憶，感到的，只有無邊的無助與孤寂。


	2. Chapter 2

第一章

一切皆源自於那場惡夢，那個我人生中的第一個預言。

且似乎從那刻起，悲劇就已經註定了。

***

「殺了他，殺了他！」當時年僅四歲的我不顧一切的衝向母后的產房，風在耳邊狂怒咆哮，氣管灼痛如火燎；可我，只想狠狠甩掉剛剛那恐怖至極的夢魘「殺了他，殺了他！」

——即將出世的小弟，是特洛伊的災禍！他必須死！

「卡珊卓拉，停下。」父王威嚴的聲音驟然響起，打斷了我的尖叫。我因極度恐懼而瞪大的茫然雙眼望向了父王，然後本能性的大哭了起來。他沒有指責我的失態，而是蹲下身，將我抱入懷中安撫，熟悉的溫暖和緩了不安與徬徨，使我逐漸平靜下來。「卡珊卓拉，我知道你有預言的能力」他說，拍了拍我的肩膀「告訴我，你看到了什麼？」

儘管仍在抽咽著，我還是深吸了一大口氣，試圖以最鎮定清晰的口吻說：「那個孩子，是使特洛伊邁向滅亡的根源……」

時間此時似乎慢了下來，空氣好像凝固了一般，母后分娩時痛苦的呻吟聲、僕役的腳步聲與交談聲、器皿的碰撞聲以及我起伏不定的呼吸全糾結成一團，混亂且令人焦躁。

忽而爆出的響亮啼哭，劃破了這一切——是他，是他！

我驚恐地再度揪住了父王的衣袖，難以抑制的顫抖著。而他摸了摸我的頭，隨後背脊一挺，步入產房內。

「陛下，恭喜您呢！是位王子——」婢女抑不住的滿臉喜色在看見父王深鎖的眉頭後消失的無影無蹤。

望著那嬌小的嬰兒，父王深深的嘆了口氣後，說：「來人，把他……送到懸崖邊吧。」

「不！」母后驚慌的坐起身，嘗試要護住孩子。

我的心倏地一揪……好疼。

「赫卡佩，這孩子的出生是不祥的，他會害到特洛伊！」父王的神色少見的嚴厲「把他帶走吧，將他的生死交給宙斯！」

當兵士前來將嬰兒帶走時，父王忽然出聲：「等一下！」我在他眼中看到了悲傷、自責、掙扎與不捨——不，不可以！

「……就給他起名叫……亞歷山大吧。」語畢，一向挺拔的身形剎那顯得佝僂，而當啼哭聲漸遠直至聽不見時，摟著母后的他似乎瞬間蒼老了幾十歲。

我抿了抿唇，悄悄地退出房外。「弟弟、母后，請不要恨我……因為你們永遠都不知道我所看到的可怕……」


	3. Chapter 3

第二章

做為特洛伊的公主，我生下來就只能為了國家。

責任、榮耀、驕傲、價值，都是特洛伊，都歸特洛伊。

——這就是一個公主的宿命。擺脫不了、逃離不了，只能接受。

因此，我拋棄了所有不切實際的空想，傾盡一切來掃除國家道路上的荊棘，扮演好自己的角色。

但我想都沒想到，有生之年，我還會再見到「他」——那個災禍之子。

***

那年的競技比賽，讓所有噩夢重新向我撲來，漫天蓋地，毫不留情。

「他」受到了女神阿芙羅黛蒂的庇祐，戰勝了我的兄長赫克特，滿身的傷痕不減他初生之犢的銳氣，以一副少年英雄的姿態在眾人面前展露頭角，成為名動一時的帕里斯王子。

母后喜極而泣，父王欣慰不已，連我的兄弟姐妹也都十分歡喜——你問我為什麼帕里斯會被認出來？

呵呵，就是因為我，當年千方百計要把他送出宮外的我。

彷彿一個天大的玩笑般，我遇見了在宙斯神壇旁的他，瞬間，一種莫名的熟悉感與恐懼感伴隨著顫慄竄上了腦梢，四歲那年回盪耳際的嬰孩號哭與夢中的殺伐場景霎時閃過眼前……是他，他沒死！

我不經脫口而出：「亞歷山大！」而等我回過神後，父王母后雙雙站起，以一種如釋重負的驚喜眼光望向那名原本還只是一名牧羊人的少年。

從此，他便正式成為我的王弟——帕里斯。

***

帕里斯是一個空有激情的幻想家。

當父王決定要組一支軍隊將他那當年被希臘人擄走的長姐帶回時，他自告奮勇的站起身，並將他與希拉、雅典娜和阿芙羅黛蒂的故事告訴眾人，炫耀似的說著自己是受神庇護的。

「這場航行會帶來一場大火，摧毀特洛伊的一切。」我警告著沒多作思考便同意了的父王，但他依舊不聽勸阻；於是我也只能眼睜睜的看著帕里斯，帶著數千兵士，航向了希臘。

我知道，他們即將帶回的，只會是一場滅頂的災難。


	4. Chapter 4

第三章

每個人一生中都會有許多後悔的決定。

而我，也不免俗——我最後悔的事，莫過於拒絕了太陽神阿波羅的求愛。

阿波羅對我恩典有加，甚至賦予我先知的能力、教會我占卜之術，而我也很喜歡他，在他面前我向來是無所顧忌的。

那一天的阿波羅我仍記得，一向明亮溫和的藍色眼眸燃燒著怒火、憎恨與受傷，他憤然道：「卡珊卓拉，我收回你占卜使人信用的力量，你的預言，將不再被世人所相信。」語畢，他決絕而去，留下心中五味雜陳的我。

如果我沒有拒絕他，特洛伊是不是就不會邁向滅亡……但已無法改變的事實，再怎麼想，終究，還是枉然。

***

如我所預言的，帕里斯將斯巴達王后海倫帶了回來。

海倫的確是一名「傾國傾城」的女子。

當時的大殿上，所有男子都為她的美而折服，連母后，也為她那份單純而心軟，同意收留她。

「希臘的大軍將前來拆散你們荒唐的姻緣，並毀滅我們的王國！這一場浩劫會歷時數年，特洛伊人的家園也將被希臘人燒成灰燼！」我站了起來，厲聲斥道，同時冷冷的環視著眾人——可在他們的眼中，我看不到一絲支持我的情緒，哪怕只是一點點的憂慮或躊躇。

於是我步下台階，走到大廳中央，毫不退縮地直視著高高端坐於眾人之上的父親，道：「父王，把這來自斯巴達的女人送回去吧，這是避免戰爭的最後一個機會了。」隨後，我逕自轉頭，走出大廳。

當然，父王終究沒有採納我的建議，即使是在希臘人派來使者前來談判，以被擄走的特洛伊小王子交換海倫，父王也沒有交出她。

「海倫是來投奔我們的，我們既然收留了她，就沒有再將她推出去的道理；不過畢竟我們也是有錯，所以特洛伊將雙手奉還在斯巴達搶奪的財物並讓斯巴達的國王梅納勞斯選擇我國一位尚未出嫁的公主作為妻子。」這是父王的決定，他認為這樣仍然可以避免掉戰爭。

但這是不可能的。

希臘人的統帥，擁有「千王之王」封號的阿加門儂他這般勞師動眾，可不只為了幫助兄弟梅納勞斯奪回海倫，那不過是個現成的藉口罷了。他想取得的，是特洛伊，且可以為了目的不擇手段——單從他能為了平息月亮女神的怒火以換取順利的風向而犧牲掉自己的長女便可得知。

果不其然，特洛伊與希臘談判破裂，長達數年的戰爭就此爆發。

***

戰火熊熊燃燒著，好似蛇信，貪婪的捲舐著豐沃的生命力，使生機化為一片焦土。

響了九年的戰鼓，至今仍未停止。

特洛伊堅守不出，以養精蓄銳；希臘人則出兵攻打特洛伊的鄰國，而阿基里斯在攻下了底比斯王國後，甚至俘虜了阿波羅神廟的女祭司，並將其獻給阿加門儂為奴。

而當那名祭司的父親帶著他所能籌集的豐厚贖金前來請求贖回女兒時，阿加門儂非但不同意，甚至將其辱罵一頓後逐出營帳。老祭司知請求無果，於是拖著年邁的身軀走到懸崖邊，將雙手高舉向天祈求他一直侍奉的阿波羅能給予幫助及憐憫。

阿波羅得知後極為憤怒，為懲罰希臘人，他降下了瘟疫，將希臘人帶向紛爭與絕裂。


	5. Chapter 5

第四章

九年之後，我二十六歲了。

我的青春被戰場的煙硝消磨殆盡，即使時間可憐我，不在我臉上留下任何痕跡，我也不再是先前的那個小姑娘了。

但對阿波羅的情，我還是無法釐清。我從不相信人人之間能有所謂的真愛，更況神人之間呢？在時間的摧殘下，不管走了哪條路，終點除了分離，並無其他。但他奪走我被人相信的能力，卻還是照顧著我、陪伴著我；我曾多次要被許配給他人，可我那些所謂的「未婚夫」卻沒有一個能從戰場上順利生還——而這樣詭異的巧合，除了他，我想不出來還有誰能夠做出這樣的事來。

阿波羅，我是真的不懂呀。

***

那天哥哥返城時，帶來了一到好消息：阿基里斯和阿加門儂絕裂了。

理由正是那名祭司之女。

「大批希臘人因瘟疫死亡讓軍心惶惶，」赫克特一邊摘下頭盔，一邊說「阿基里斯主張要把那名女奴還給祭司以求得太陽神的寬恕，不過阿加門儂不肯，兩人就這樣鬧翻了。」

「那那名女子有被送回去嗎？」嫂嫂問，一面替他遞上飲水。

「有是有，不過阿加門儂為了羞辱阿基里斯，命令他護送那個祭司的女兒回去。」赫克特說。

讓一名英雄、一名王子去護送一名女奴？阿加門儂，你犯了一個致命的錯誤呢。

就算希臘方缺少阿基里斯仍然高手如雲，以阿基里斯他母親那性子，肯定會到宙斯面前替她的寶貝兒子抱不平，就算你們有希拉、雅典娜相助，這場仗也不會再那麼好打……唔，至少在阿基里斯重披戰袍以前……

「報！」傳令兵的聲音響起「稟告赫克特殿下，前方的希臘軍不知為何士氣大振，大有起兵之態。」

「什麼？」赫克特霍然起身「快帶我去瞧瞧，順便叫上帕里斯，他這些年也享受夠久了。」語畢，重新整裝，大步踏出室內。

我看到嫂嫂凝在眉間的擔憂，安慰道：「哥哥會沒事的。」

「但願如此。」她說。

***

塵土飛揚，戰馬嘶鳴，無法避免的戰爭，總是得來臨。

我和父王、母后以及海倫都站在城門上觀望，而神色最焦慮的，非海倫莫屬。

眼看兩軍大戰一觸即發，帕里斯卻從戰車上跳了下來，昂首闊步地走至兩軍陣前叫囂著單挑，傲慢而輕狂。希臘方第一個忍不住的便是海倫的丈夫，斯巴達之王梅納勞斯，他一聽到帕里斯出言挑釁，忍無可忍，便撲了上來。

而帕里斯，不知怎地，竟縮身回到大軍之中，沒有正面迎戰。

難道是……怕了？

「懦夫！」赫克特氣得破口大罵，又狠又急「你還是不是男人啊？你看到沒有，啊？希臘人正在笑你呢！像你這樣只會耍威風、搶別人的老婆又一無是處的傢伙，就算是死了，我也不會同情你的！」

「赫克特，我的確不如你英勇，因此我坦然接受你的責備」帕里斯聽完後，向前踏出一步，重拾幾分驕傲和自負，大聲的說「我願意和斯巴達的王決一死戰，並且同意贏家將能得到海倫以及她的財富；但是所有的希臘人和特洛伊人都必須放下武器，簽下和平條約：無論勝負如何，兩方皆須退兵，讓特洛伊人恢復農耕生活，而希臘人也能夠歸回故居。」

這方法深得赫克特的心意，他上前和梅納勞斯進行談判，兩方皆同意了這個做法。

於是，一場決定世界上最美的女人之歸屬權的戰鬥，就這麼的展開了。


	6. Chapter 6

第五章

你曾賜予我一雙看的見眾神的眼，不管他們化形或隱身，我都能清楚的辨認出他們。

你曾賜予我一對聽的清萬物的耳，無論是多微小的變動與預兆，我都能感覺的到。

你曾賜予我一張能預測未來的口，儘管不再被人相信，我依然能給予警告，為國家盡一份心力。

你對我的恩情，多到數不清，在你面前我可以放肆得像個孩子，真正的做我自己，表達最深層的情感、念想與執著。

阿波羅，其他的我或許不明白，但我很感謝你，真的真的非常感謝你。

***

我看到了，那隱身在梅納勞斯身後的雅典娜。這名女戰神優雅而高貴，一頭金髮迎風飄揚，灰色的眸子沉澱著智慧與自信。

而轉頭一看那意氣風發的帕里斯，在女神的襯托下反而像一隻血氣方剛、毛毛躁躁、沒見過世面的小獅子。

我又是一聲輕嘆，猜想這場仗帕里斯大概贏不了了，儘管他有阿芙羅黛蒂的幫助，卻也僅能替他保住一命而已。

於是，我走下了城門，回到了皇宮——毫無懸念的比試，已沒有看下去的必要。

***

帕里斯輸了。

雖然阿芙羅黛蒂降下了魔霧騙過希臘人的耳目，將沒死的帕里斯接回到皇宮醫治，但他終究是輸了。

整個特洛伊軍隊的士氣開始下滑，每個人都沉默不語；反觀希臘軍隊則是慶祝連連、手舞足蹈，好不快意。

偏偏這時有個白痴氣不過，受到希拉挑撥的他竟主動攻擊梅納勞斯，讓本來單薄易碎的和平條約頓時瓦解，兩方再次短兵相接。

而神衹們，也加入了這場戰爭。

雅典娜在箭矢漫天、刀劍不絕的戰場裡穿梭著，她的戰甲染上了無數生命的鮮血和踩踏揚起的塵土，但威風凜凜的姿態不輸給任何一名男子；天后希拉手持權杖，神色高貴而莊嚴地鼓舞著她的希臘子民們；戰神阿瑞斯駕著他的戰車，橫掃千軍，幫助特洛伊人凝結士氣、奮勇抗敵；阿波羅則積極地鼓勵著特洛伊的將士們向前衝：「不要怕，不要輕言放棄！我們一定能打贏這場仗的！」但不幸的是，特洛伊人仍節節敗退著。

而在兩軍暫時休兵的那天，情勢似乎出現了轉機。

宙斯好像做了什麼重大的決定，因為戰場上再也看不到神衹們的身影，又加上赫克特又剛好獵到一隻雄鷹，這等吉兆使得特洛伊的士氣逐漸高昂了起來。(註：雄鷹代表希臘)

隨之而至的，便是頻傳的捷報。

但我總覺得，這一切贏的太順利，不夠真實合理，甚至是……有那麼一點兒，那麼一點兒的……不祥……

「卡珊卓拉，你還好嗎？」哥哥的聲音打斷了我的思緒「這次特洛伊大敗希臘，而且我帶回了屬於阿基里斯的鎧甲──你不為我們勝利感到高興嗎？」

我抬頭望著赫克特，他臉色紅潤、略帶粗獷的面容有著憨厚的笑意，其中還有那不曾變質的、兄長對小妹的關心「我很好。」笑了一笑，我說。

驀地，心中浮起了一抹如烏雲般的不安──對了，阿基里斯不是還沒和阿加門儂和好嗎──一想到這，我連忙問：「你是怎樣拿到阿基里斯的鎧甲的？」

「阿基里斯的至交克里斯假扮他出戰，結果被我給殺了，鎧甲就成了我的戰利品。」他說，還帶著那麼一點點的自豪。

不對勁，不對勁，就是不對勁……我忽然感到惶恐而焦躁，突如其來的窒息感淹沒了我的思考，讓我心煩不定，彷彿有什麼大事就要發生了，無法躲避、無法逃離……


	7. Chapter 7

第六章

偶然之間，有了感悟。

原來所有人──不管是特洛伊還是希臘人──都是活在命運的掌控之下。而命運的絲線，早就把這一切緊緊的纏繞住，讓我們只能照著他的劇本，上演一齣齣既定好的戲碼——無論是喜劇，還是悲劇……

***

那一晚，我做了一個噩夢。

夢中，我來到了一個擺滿穀物農作的房間裡，一場突如其來的大火使得整個房間成為一片了火海，熾熱的氣息將我緊緊包圍，動彈不得；而那些被火燒到的農作物竟然都流出血來……甚至還有些許哀號聲淒然的響起。

嗆人的濃煙、焦灼的熱燙、撲鼻的血腥、刺耳的痛嚎，那些令人髮指的恐怖事物張牙舞爪地朝我撲了過來，我無助地抱著頭，驚恐的大叫……

「喀嚓。」而在驚醒的剎那，所有令人懼怕的東西全消失了，取代的是一把巨大的剪刀正毫不留情的剪斷一條紫色的毛線。

我坐起身來，劇烈的喘息著，試圖恢復平靜。被冷汗濡溼的髮梢及睡衣緊緊的貼著皮膚，帶來令人不悅的黏膩感；緊緊抓著被子的手掌也殘留著些許代表緊張的水氣，而一陣風吹來，那令人頭皮發麻的寒意就更顯得森然無比。

我慢慢的調整著呼吸，許多想法在腦中飛也似地運轉著，如上緊了發條的機器一般。

……那是一個預兆嗎？那些會流血的穀物代表什麼？那把巨大的剪刀又代表著什麼？還有紫色的毛線──卡珊卓拉，冷靜，你一定要冷靜！

倏地，腦中閃過一道靈光。

「我知道了……莊稼代表特洛伊的兵士們，因為特洛伊人以務農居多，因此大量流血且被燒毀的農作物代表特洛伊這次會打敗仗……而且會是輸的很慘的那一種……」我宛如瘋子似的喃喃自語，語速快而急，好像要和腦中的思緒一較高下「那剪刀和毛線──啊，是命運女神！她們剪斷了毛線代表即將有人死亡！可是……每次戰爭死掉的人這麼多，為什麼這次偏偏會出現在預兆裡？」

紫色……一定和紫色有什麼關係……這紫色代表著誰呢？

突然，有一個陽剛俊美又略顯粗獷的臉孔浮上腦海……不，不會是他，絕不會是哥哥！

我拚命搖著頭，像想說服自己一般，但這只讓我更陷入恐慌的深淵。

胡亂的穿戴好衣裳，我急匆匆的跑出宮外，設法阻止這場災難發生。

可是當我看到一批一批湧入特洛伊城的傷兵，心，立刻涼了大半截──仗已經開打了，而身為主帥的赫克特，怎可能不上戰場浴血殺敵呢？

一切，還來得及喊停嗎？

但無論如何，我仍是以最快的速度跑到了城門上，而在那裡，我還看到了神色焦急萬分的父王與母后。

我腦中警鈴大作，低頭往城外看去。

只見哥哥隻身一人，獨自面對著帶領希臘大軍的阿基里斯。

「赫克特，你休想逃過我的手掌心！」阿基里斯大聲的宣戰著，神色猙獰至極，那股殘暴之氣就是在城頭上的我也不由得心驚「今日，我便要讓你血、債、血、還！」說完，他將手中的長矛狠狠地朝赫克特擲去。

哥哥極為驚險的避過了長矛，隨後暴喝一聲，抽出佩劍便向阿基里斯衝去，而阿基里斯也不甘示弱的拔劍回擊。

封喉的利刃雙方之間來來去去，快得晃花了人眼，每一劍每一劍都是那麼及時的截下或突擊；他們靈活地進攻與防守，迅速地前進與後退，並試圖從對方身上找到破綻，以便大肆攻擊。

我的目光緊緊的鎖在他們兩人身上，秉住了鼻息，全神貫注地看著兩人對戰。

……哥哥，你可千萬不要出事啊！我心裡不斷的祈禱。

可是，就算再怎麼祈求，命運女神也早已宣判了哥哥的人生。

阿基里斯的劍，不偏不倚的刺中了他的腹部。

「不！」我下意識地發出尖叫聲，瞬時奪框而出的淚水模糊了那片血紅「不！」

「為什麼是他？為什麼？」痛苦的蹲下身，我摀住滿是淚水的臉，拒絕相信這樣的事實。

那個正直、誠懇的哥哥死了！

那個總是努力做好榜樣給我們看，並一肩扛起長子以及國家未來責任的哥哥死了！

那個在我心情低落總不吝嗇給予安慰的哥哥死了！

他死了，就死在我眼前……而早知道一切的我也只能束手無策地看著這一場悲劇發生，完全無力挽回……

吃力的撐起身子，我依稀看到阿基里斯毫不留情地拔出深埋哥哥腹中的寶劍，一道如泉湧般的豔紅順勢被帶起，隨後沉入了乾燥荒蕪的沙土裡，格外的殘酷且刺眼。

我知道，他是要以哥哥的鮮血，祭奠他那已死的戰友──克里斯。可我做夢都沒想到，他們甚至連他的屍體也要羞辱。那個冷血的勝利者用刀子在哥哥雙腳的腳踝間戳了個洞，並用皮帶穿過綁在戰車上，然後再跳上戰車，揚長而去。

為什麼要對他這麼殘忍？他都已經死了啊！這樣難道還不夠嗎？

我在心底哭喊著，悲憤得目眥欲裂；而那隨著希臘人的離去所留下的斑斑血跡，成為我心中那名為「憎恨」的風暴……


	8. Chapter 8

第七章

哥哥逝世的那晚，阿波羅曾來找過我。

我在他懷裡放聲大哭，宣洩掉滿腔的忿恨、不甘與悲痛。

他抱著我，傾聽著我對自己的失望和對阿基里斯的厭憎，一句話也沒說，只是安撫地拍著我的背，像在哄一個小孩。

我已經很久很久沒有這麼無助、脆弱過了，太早知道一切而被迫早熟的我，即使是在最信任的人面前，還是會盡量維持著最後一絲的冷靜。

那一夜，應該是我過的痛苦，卻也最放肆的一夜了吧？

而在即將破曉前，阿波羅即將離去前，他吻了吻我的額頭，說：「赫克特的仇，我會替你報的。」說罷，就消失在那即將被晨光照亮的室內。

***

希臘人開始進行圍城之戰。

而戰爭之中，阿基里斯死了——且真的是被受阿波羅指點的帕里斯射穿腳踝而死的。(註：相傳阿基里斯出生後，其母抓著他的腳踝將他浸泡在冥河中，使他全身除了腳踝皆刀槍不入，所以腳踝是阿基里斯致命的弱點)

而我整天不是到神廟向神衹祈禱，就是呆在皇宮陪伴嫂嫂走出喪夫的陰霾。她其實比我更無法接受哥哥的離去，但幸好她還有一個孩子，不然她肯定會做出殉情之類的傻事。

圍城什麼的，我已經沒有心思去想了，直到那天，我被大姐拉到城門上去看一匹離去的希臘大軍留下的……木馬。

那個木馬比城門還高，和半個皇宮差不多大，作工精細、栩栩如生。

一名看似來自北非的男子正可憐兮兮的跪倒在父王面前，用他們國家的語言苦苦求饒著。

根據一名翻譯表示，這匹木馬是希臘人獻給女神雅典娜的祭品，因為希臘人怕祭品不夠大的話特洛伊人會把它遷入城內，使得雅典娜轉而保佑特洛伊人，因此才故意設計得那麼巨大。而且他還說，這匹木馬如果有所損壞，女神必會十分憤怒，並且降下災罰於那些不敬者。

他這番說詞，表面上看似十分合裡，但不知為何我就是覺得有些奇怪……

父王聽的半信半疑，而這時，一個名叫拉奧可的祭司大聲說道：「這一定是希臘人的詭計！」語畢，他還拿起一把長矛狠狠的丟向木馬的腹部。

說時遲那時快，兩條墨綠色的大蛇從天而降，吐著猩紅的舌，張著巨大的嘴，兇猛快速的撲向拉奧可，將其咬至慘死後便躲到雅典娜女神的神像底下，再也不見蹤影。

這一連串的事情讓特洛伊人對那名北非人的話深信不疑，於是他們開始請求父王把這匹馬拉進特洛伊城內。

可是他們都忽略掉了一件很重要的事：當時拉奧可把長矛丟向木馬時，因為他的力氣不大，所以沒有刺穿馬腹，但若仔細傾聽，便可從撞擊聲中得知——這木馬，是中空的！

只是大家都被那兩條大蛇吸引走了注意力，這樣微小的事情怎麼會有人注意到呢？

「明天開始動工，將這匹木馬拉進城內！」父王終於下了決定。

「不可以！」我連忙阻止，這匹馬絕對有問題，不可以輕易地就進城「這馬的腹部是中空的，搞不好埋藏了機關或是……」

「夠了！」父王打斷了我的話，他嚴厲的說「不要胡鬧，卡珊卓拉！你沒看到那名祭司的下場嗎？現在給我回宮去，沒想通前就別出來！」

說完，就揮手吩咐一群婢女將我帶回去。

我不敢置信的瞪著父王，他從沒如此嚴厲的反駁我的話語，因為他一直知曉我的能力。可是，如今他卻……突然，我想起阿波羅的詛咒，登時向被潑了一桶冰水似的，身體不聽使喚的發僵，只能任由婢女們將我帶回皇宮。

***

「您就別去了吧，陛下他會生氣的……」我在房間裡來回踱步著，期待神衹降下預兆，告訴我該怎麼阻止明日的動工，一旁的侍女看到我坐立不安的樣子，不禁勸道。

「不行，我的預言不曾失準，這匹木馬明顯有問題，絕對不能放它進來！」我根本不管她怎麼說。

忽然，耳邊響起馬的嘶鳴聲，眼前的畫面突然變成著火的特洛伊城，而我看到那匹木馬的雙眼陡然變成危險的赤紅，且冒著嗜血的光芒；它張大了嘴，一口氣吞下了大量的百姓和建築物，特洛伊也在它的蹂躪下漸漸成為一片廢墟……

「公主、公主，您怎麼了？」耳邊依稀傳來了侍女慌亂的叫喊聲，我逐漸回過神，而著火的特洛伊也變回了我的寢室。

「您剛剛眼睛張得好大好大，甚至冒出血絲，而且瞳孔還失去焦距變得呆滯渙散，人還向後倒去呢！您沒事吧？」她連珠炮般的細數我看見預兆時的「併發症」，但我完全沒在聽，一心只想把我剛剛看到的事物告訴父王。

如果我現在不講的話，就來不及了！哥哥那樣的悲劇，我決不容許再發生第二次！

我倏地起身，想都沒想便跑出門外。


	9. Chapter 9

第八章

他們都說我是一個瘋子。

因為我看的見他們所看不見的，聽的到他們所聽不到的，說的出他們未曾經歷過的，而拒絕相信的他們便將我排除在他們的圈外，並給我貼上了一個非常人的標籤。

所以，我也漸漸習慣了寂寞。

把自己封在專屬我的小世界裡，和自己對著話，偶爾還是會打開門讓一兩個人住進來，但那畢竟是少數，而且那些人也都將離我而去。

對此我並不在意──反正人生這條路，寬度只容一人獨行，不是嗎？

***

「父王，父王！」急匆匆的飛奔至父王的書房，由於剛剛的慌忙，我甚至來不及穿鞋，頭髮也因劇烈的運動顯得蓬鬆凌亂，但這些都已無暇顧及「您不能讓那匹木馬進城啊！那會導致特洛伊的覆滅啊！」

「卡珊卓拉，你看看你這副德性，成何體統？」父王沒有理會我的建言，而是皺眉不悅的看著我這身邋遢的打扮。

「那不是重點！」我焦急的說，聲調微微抬高「那匹木馬絕對不能放進城裡啊！」

「夠了！卡珊卓拉，別再說了！」他揮手制止我繼續說下去「看來你還沒有想通我的意思──是不是禁足在皇宮還不夠？那好，在想清楚前，你就先到雅典娜女神的神廟裡好好的向女神懺悔吧！」

「公主、公主……」一路追來的侍女慌慌張張的要將我帶走，但我依然不死心，拚命的高喊「父王，您眼前所見的是虛假，此刻的寧靜都是謊言，您不知道您放進城的是怎樣一頭怪獸！他會吃了你呀！還有母后、還有姐姐、還有小妹和特洛伊的百姓啊！父王！」越說越激動的我聲音變得尖銳，甚至染上些微的哭腔。

「住口！」他拍桌而起，大聲的斥責「來人，快把她帶走！」

「不！」宛如垂死的魚兒，我說什麼也要進我最後一分力去掙扎、取追求最後一絲渺茫的希望。

「聽著，卡珊卓拉，我這麼做是為了保護你。」說完，他毫不猶豫的關上了書房的門，將我隔絕在外。

──父王，你如今該保護的，不是我啊！是您的子民們啊！

彷彿所有的力氣全被抽乾似的，如同一只失去靈魂的木偶，我被人送到了雅典娜的神廟。

那時，離悲劇的降臨，也已不遠了。

***

七日後，希臘人正式攻破了特洛伊城。

他們手舉著刀劍與火把，在特洛伊境內恣意的縱火、搶劫、掠奪、屠殺，一一映證了我預言中的種種。

以往繁榮富庶的特洛伊城頓時成為人間地獄，令人慘不忍睹。

身在尚未受戰火波及的神廟中的我，面無表情的替自己梳妝，並穿上一身黑色長袍，戴上了黑色面紗——為我的國家弔祭。

而這，也是我僅剩的驕傲與尊嚴。

忽然，冷清的殿堂中傳來一陣陣屬於男子的腳步聲，我抬頭一看，是那群暴徒的統帥——阿加門儂。

「喲，這不是特洛伊最美麗高貴的公主，卡珊卓拉嗎？」他用那輕浮無禮的眼光放肆的打量著，笑得令人作嘔。

我沒有回答他，不，我甚至連個正眼也沒給他，依舊低著頭祈求雅典娜女神的垂憐，求她盡早結束這場浩劫。

「都到這種時候還擺什麼架子啊？嗯？」他惱羞成怒的說「我告訴你，特洛伊已經被我們攻破了，從此你就是我的俘虜、我的奴隸了！」

我還是沒理他。

似乎受不了這樣赤裸裸的無視，他一個箭步上前，狠狠的揪起我的頭髮，將我拖出了神殿。

我掙扎著要離開他的掌控，卻無從如願。屈辱、厭惡、忿怒、憎恨，隨著我那被踐踏而碎成一地自尊同時爆發開來，尖銳的似乎就要把理智割成碎片。

不能哭，我絕不能哭。同時逼回自己幾乎要奪眶的淚水、以及快要脫口的痛呼。

他把我帶到他們那夥人的集合地，我看到站在梅納勞斯身邊的海倫，便知道帕里斯肯定死了，而梅納勞斯也肯定原諒了他那如菟絲花一般的妻子；嫂嫂則一臉憤慨的瞪著阿基里斯的兒子，要不是顧及她身邊孩子的安危，她肯定和這名殺夫仇人的兒子拚了……但，我望著年紀尚幼的姪兒，心中不免悲嘆他即將面臨的死亡。

希臘人將他們掠奪而來的財富、孩童及婦女送上了船艦，並開往他們的相別十年故鄉。

我獨自站在啼哭不止的特洛伊人中，眺望著海洋的彼端，臉上的面紗遮住了我那滿是譏諷的微笑——

「阿加門儂不曉得吧？就某種層面上來說，得到我，其實比娶了海倫還更對他不利……」


	10. Chapter 10

終章

終於，要走了嗎？

也好，這樣活著，其實早就累了。

恍恍惚惚的憶起四歲以前那段毫無壓力的日子，沒有國家賦予的使命、身為公主的責任，也毋須考慮人民的期望，亦或是對情感的放棄——我已經多久，沒那麼輕鬆過了啊？

不過快了，就快了，只要完成那最後一個預言，就可以離開了。

我會到哪呢？會是埃律西昂嗎？阿波羅呢？他會來看看我嗎？……還有父王、哥哥、小妹，不知道他們過的怎樣呢？(註：埃律西昂是好人、英雄死後去的地方，頗似佛教的西方極樂世界)

嘴角揚起一個輕鬆的弧度，我憧憬著往後的日子，在人生即將畫下句點的同時。

啊啊，不知道能不能跟黑帝斯請求看看——下一世，可不可以，只做一名普通人呢？

***

「妳終於來了啊，我可等得夠久了。」牢外傳來一陣伴隨著環珮叮噹的腳步聲，我知道那是阿加門儂的妻子，克萊婷。

「妳似乎已經預見自己的命運了，尊貴的女先知。」她高高在上的語調有那麼一絲的憐憫與輕蔑，說罷，她做了個手勢，通知身邊的情夫打開牢門，準備結束掉我的生命。

「不，不用拉我，我會自己走。我迫不及待地要將消息帶給我的族人，告訴他們那千王之王將面臨與特洛伊一般淒慘的劫數──被一個女人毀滅，透過通姦，透過詭計。」我微笑著，平和地陳述預見的未來「把我帶走吧，我將無所保留，對妳只有感謝。這是好事，我居然活得比特洛伊久，這是真的是好事。」

「瘋狂的東西，妳將死。」她似乎有些詫異，但不變的依舊是那高傲、同情與不屑。

驀地，我爆出一陣大笑，笑得前俯後仰，笑得上氣不接下氣，笑得眼角泛起了淚光，狀似癲狂。

我直直盯向她，帶著譏誚的快意，一邊喘息，一邊忍著笑意說：「妳也是，瘋狂也將找上妳。」

語畢，我一把奪過她情夫手中的匕首，鋒銳的利刃在月光下反射出一片凜冽的煞白。

而那也是我這一生中看到的最後一個顏色。

(全文完)


End file.
